A Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) package includes a MEMS sensor die, sometimes called a MEMS electronic component or transducer. As the MEMS sensor die receives external mechanical stimulus such as motion, sound waves or pneumatic pressure, the variations in the stimulus signals are converted to electrical signals.
The MEMS sensor die is located within a cavity of the MEMS package. However, forming the cavity of the MEMS package is relatively complex thus increasing the fabrication cost of the MEMS package.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.